


Marius

by Get_below_my_line_of_vision



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canon Era, During Canon, F/M, Marius and Cosette are perfect for each other, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Get_below_my_line_of_vision/pseuds/Get_below_my_line_of_vision
Summary: Marius' past (mixes between his life from the book, and his life from the musical), and his love for Cosette.





	Marius

He was robbed. Not literally. No crimes had been committed. Rather, it was his grandfather who disowned him.  
Marius believed wholeheartedly he had not broken any laws of the family. However, to his grandfather, he had broken the most sacred, religious rule of the household: one must not defy his political beliefs.

Some time ago, Marius had found a letter by his father, a man he had grown up hating. Besides the resentment burning inside him, his curiosity overwhelmed him and excitement crawled to his fingers as he unravelled the letter. Inside held the golden truth, and as its light sparked life in his eyes, his beliefs turned upside down as Marius learned more and more of his kind father.  
When Marius revealed this to his grandfather along with the rest of his family, he was cast away. Cursed to never return again.  
Marius wanted to keep it that way.

When he first walked down the rotten streets of Paris, details became clearer as he saw coughing citizens, the dragging of the feet of the factory workers, and babies screeching with a voice that seemed to have been scraped and slashed by the plague. All these dysfunctions of society blared itself to Marius, and the responsibility of the King wondered around in the infected air until leaning on Marius. He took that opportunity. He wanted to create the France he had known when coins slept in his pockets, never to be dug into desperately while paying for bread.

He joined the Les amis de L'ABC, protesting and reasoning. He met Enjolras, another of the lucky few who had been blessed by God with wealth, beauty, and most importantly, intelligence. With Marius' way of words, and Enjolras' passion, the two lead the fight for the future. They persuaded the suffering citizens to fight; to be free. To spread their wings and soar. For France should be as wide as a sky.

On the way to the Musain one day, he encountered two girls. Azelma and Éponine their names were. Marius had to sail into their conversation a bit further to realise the two in fact were not girls, but women. They only were malnourished to such extent that they were abnormally small. As a man with a fortunate past, Marius pitied them.  
Therefore he befriended one of the two ladies. Her name was Éponine, and she was the light of his life.  
However all good things must come to an end. Although this 'end' appeared in different times for the two of them, Marius' ended abruptly when he realised their talks had merged into flirting. More specifically, Éponine's. Marius had not thought of her in any other way than platonic. He could not bear to watch her suffer as his heart would never reach her... Then Marius weighed his morality: Éponine's love for him would be doomed unrequited, or she would return home to her abusive family in which she would be severely punished every day as she had been in her last years. Marius could not allow such events to occur. Thus instead of pushing her away he pulled her in... into his life. Éponine felt warmth and comfort with him. Marius only felt grief.

As conflicted Marius was, more stirs were to be added into his ever-changing fate.  
You see, there was a girl. Blonde, round-faced, accompanied, always, by her father when visiting the park the two (Marius and Cosette) of them first metmet. For the first few weeks, Marius did not express much interest for the girl, for she was just another girl enjoying her time with her family. 

One day, Marius searched for the other missing parts of his father his family which had been locked away.  
When he was able to understand his father's actions and had learned to love him as a son should to a loving father, he also learned how to accept and love himself. 

Unbeknownst to the young man, Cosette also understood what it meant by growing up. She no longer wore pink, frilly dresses that made her appearance mirror a doll, and she took more care on her hair, brushing carefully as she matured quite quickly.

By the time the two were at the same location again, they had come to accept oneself.  
To Marius, laying his eyes on her for the first time in a couple of days was like seeing an angel reborn. How could have he ever possibly disregarded her in the past?

To Cosette, watching Marius as he walked past was like seeing a mildly handsome man whom she had ignored before because he looked so old from a far away distance.  
The two locked eye contact, and Cosette blushed and looked away momentarily; while Marius was already committing to a sprint to get back to Courfeyrac's house (Marius' residence at that time) out of embarrassment.

The two then would 'accidentally' meet each other everyday.

There were many cases when Marius did become upset and scared when Cosette was not sitting on a bench when he arrived.  
In one of those ill-fated cases she was sick with no serious illness, but sneezed every now and then. Her father sadly cancelled their trip to the park. However when Cosette became conscious of the time, she begged to go outside, replacing the word 'a handsome stranger' with 'nature'.

"Oh please, father," Cosette held his hand, "More than anything today, I wish to see the nature. Even though I was entranced with its beauty the day before, and the day before that, I still wait to be astonished by its charm once again today and the next."

Her father smiled, mixed with sadness, as she was sick, with glee for his daughter, as she had not yet found a man.

Cosette rushed to meet the young man in the park just to admire him. When she did spot Marius from far away, she slowed her pace and walked like a lady past him, barely guising her smiles. Marius, on the other hand, wondered deeply if Cosette was ever going to notice him.

Now, this event would be concluded differently depending on the times. Of this occasion, Marius' behaviour would not be deemed normal, but not out of hand either:

Marius had asked politely about Cosette's residence to Éponine, and she gladly complied, though Marius could not comprehend why Éponine had experienced such a sharp change in emotions when Marius thanked her with money. His thoughts only wrapped around the knowledge of her family craving for money at all times. So why on Earth would she deny a couple of gold coins?

Placing his thoughts about Éponine aside, Marius approached the garden gates of Monsieur LeBlanc (that is what he called Cosette's father since he did not know his name but knew of his white hair). He bent two bars of the metal garden gates out of his yearning to be nearer to Cosette. Of course, he knew it would be wrong to trespass, however the thought of bending the two bars enough to fit himself through excited him to life.

After a couple of days, Cosette strolled around her garden, waiting for the man she had accidentally fallen in love with. She, of course like every other woman, was shocked by the arrival of Marius, but again, he was the one she was in love with.

When he spoke, he spoke gently, when he touched, he touched with care, and when he addressed her, he addressed her with the informal 'tu'. The last point stained a great deal on her as Cosette fainted due to her exploding love for him. Marius caught her and awkwardly waited for her consciousness so the two could talk.

This even occurred many times after. Luckily the two enjoyed this exchange immensely.

However misfortune struck as Marius was ripped away from Cosette as she was going to England, and as Marius joined his friends to fight for liberty. Marius believed he was never to see his beautiful Cosette again.  
He cried that night.  
He cried every night afterwards.

By the end of the short-lived once-called revolution, Marius was left to grieve over his friends as he felt guilty to be glad to have been saved by a mysterious man.

When he was alone in the dark, sitting in an empty room, Cosette softly placed her hand on his cheek, assured, and encouraged him. She promised to be with him every step as he learns to painfully move past from the bloody day that had torn many people. Cosette kissed Marius on the cheek and promised to never leave his side. Naturally, he smiled at the thought of her. He cried once more.

The two agreed without a verbal conversation that they would not have servants for they had everything they wanted and therefore did not need any more. Living together, the pair knew they would have the perfect life as long as they were there for each other; as husband and wife.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I had read the Brick, but hopefully my accounts of what had happened was translated well to this work.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading.


End file.
